kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Pachinko Kamen Rider: Full Throttle
}} http://www.kyoraku.co.jp/product_site/2015/kamenrider_fullthrottle/ is a game featuring the Seven Legendary Riders as the main protagonists. Kamen Riders Seven Legendary Riders *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger Allies *Electro-Wave Human Tackle *Kamen Rider Black *Mole Beastman *Tōbei Tachibana Villains *Shocker Combatmen (beret and masked) *Gel-Shocker Combatmen *Spider Man *Bee Woman *Turtle Bazooka *Ambassador Hell *Apollo Geist *King Dark *Great Emperor Zero *Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos *Titan (One-Eyed) *General Shadow *Great Leader of Black Satan Dark Seven Legendary Riders *Dark 1 *Dark 2 *Dark V3 *Dark Riderman *Dark X *Dark Amazon *Dark Stronger Theme Songs * - Rider Chips *CHANGE MY DESTINY - Rider Chips *GO FOR IT!!! - Rider Chips * *Girls Be Ambitious - Kamen Rider Girlshttp://www.kyoraku.co.jp/product_site/2015/kamenrider_fullthrottle/#music *Kamen Rider Black ~Rider Chips Ver.~ - Rider Chips *Tatakae! Shichinin Rider ~Rider Chips Ver.~ - Rider Chips Notes *Despite the game having the words "Full Throttle" in its name, it is not associated with ''Kamen Rider Drive, where Full Throttle is the name of the main Riders' finishers. *Despite not being a playable character, Kamen Rider Black makes an appearance as a special effect triggered if the player meets a certain criteria. *Some villains have a new game-exclusive design *Some of Showa Riders' abilities/finishers in the game are ones that were never shown in TV series before. **V3 used his Gliding Muffler flying ability. This would later be used in Battride War Genesis as well. **V3 and Riderman do a combination attack where V3 flies using his Gliding Muffler and Riderman is carried by him and uses his Machine Gun Arm for an aerial assault. **Stronger used X's Ridol to transmit his electric current. **The Seven Legendary Riders use the Rider Syndrome, combining their power to form a giant Rider from an energy construct and perform a giant Rider Kick together. **Kamen Rider Stronger energizes Kamen Rider Amazon using his Electro Fire attack, this supercharges Amazon who begins to glow in an orange aura and then is engulfed in a flaming version of that aura. Amazon then does more powerful versions of his attacks. **Kamen Rider Stronger uses his Electro Fire to supercharge 1 and 2, then they channel the energy in a human pyramid formation with Stronger on top, leap into the air and execute an electrified triple Rider Kick. **Kamen Rider Stronger and X use the Ridol to energize themselves in a positive charge and negative charge of electromagnetic energy, they then circle around the target to execute the Rider Double Magnet Kick. The kick utilizes their magnetic charges to pull towards the target and crush it in a pincer strike as the kicks collide. **Stronger rides a streaking ball of electrified energy he creates upwards using his magnetic powers to go high up into the air and then executes a Rider Kick and absorbs the energy bolt to strengthen his attack. V3Flying.JPG StrongerUsingElectricRidol.JPG 7RiderGiantKick.JPG Stronger_Energized_Amazon.png Stronger_and_X_charge_up.png|X and Stronger charge up magnetic energy using the Ridol to execute the Rider Double Magnet Kick. Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games